In recent years, various services have been provided for users by connecting portable terminals connected with a web server and the like through a public line network. In particular, advanced services, which have been provided for personal computers conventionally, has become possible to provide for mobile phones by the appearance of smart phones (highly functional mobile phones).
Then, in order to maximize the use of such advanced web services and the high functionality of smart phones, users need to know the operation of configuration and the function of a smart phone. In addition, if users who are not used to the operation configure their own terminals for the first time, configuration information that should not be deleted may actually deleted, or inappropriate configuration may be set to cause an error.
For approaching such problems, there has been a known method of remotely operating a user's terminal from a system to remotely configure the user's terminal and remotely guide the user of the terminal. For example, the patent documents 1 and 2 disclose that a server acquires the screen information of each client to be supported and displays this screen information to achieve remote operation.